Lauryn Santiaga and the Death Eaters
by Neosoul2003
Summary: Lauryn Santiaga battles the Death Eaters in order to save her true love Harry Potter. But will Draco's attraction for her prove to be too much?
1. Midnight Duel

As muggles slept, a peaceful moon shone brightly over 2003 Fire Faerie Lane, and then passed on. Every living creature slept soundly, and was not disturbed as a dark hooded figure appeared underneath the street light. Dressed in billowing robes of green, the figure walked briskly up to the house and searched about for a way inside. He smiled as he discovered the open window on the second floor. With a running leap, he landed safely and quietly and a woman's bedroom. He walked over to the young woman's bed and drew his wand. As he raised it high above him..  
  
" Well, well, well, look who's come for tea," said a voice in the darkness.  
  
The figure turned to see a beautiful, young, black woman with long brown hair, and dark brown eyes leaning casually against the doorway, twirling her wand.  
  
"It's no use attacking pillows, Draco, they don't hurt easily," Lauryn Santiaga stated coolly.  
  
The figure drew back his hood, revealing a handsome face with blond hair and piercing brown eyes, the face of Draco Malfoy. He stared angrily back at Lauryn.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he muttered.  
  
"My dear, evil can be smelled a mile away.", she said sweetly.  
  
He sneered, sending a shiver through the air. "Too bad our conversation will have to end. CRUCIO!!" he yelled, sending the Cruciatius Curse hurtling toward her. Lauryn dodged it and hit him with a curse of her own. "RICTUSEMPRA!!" Malfoy fell back, unable to breathe from laughing so hard.  
  
" You were always the ticklish type, Draco." taunted Lauryn, standing over him.  
  
He raised his arm to hex her again, but she was too quick for him. With a swift "Expelliarmus!", she disarmed him, leaving him lying on the floor, gasping for air.  
  
She pointed her wand at his throat. " Who sent you?" she demanded. He looked at her coldly.  
  
"You know very well who. It's time to end this fighting between us. I want you to join us, the Death Eaters."  
  
She nodded. " Was killing me part of the plan as well?" He stood to face her.  
  
" You know I'm not that evil. I had no intention of killing you. I only wanted to scare you. Please, forget this silly crusade and be safe with us..with me."  
  
She bowed her head, then whispered, "Goodbye, Draco."  
  
He nodded gravely, then spoke. "You will regret this." Then with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. 


	2. Meetings in the Dark

Lauryn awoke to a cold gray morning in Brooklyn, New York. She stretched out her arms and yawned deeply. Lauryn was always a light sleeper, but today she was very tired. She would have slept in if she didn't have a meeting with her friends that day. They were the ones who tipped her off about Draco's arrival, so they were probably very worried by now. She had to admit, it was nice to have them around most of the time, but sometimes they could act like her parents. Then again, that wasn't true. Her parents kicked her out of the house when she was eleven after finding out what she was. Dumbledore agreed to let her live with him over the summer break. He had always been kind to her, even though she had been in Slytherin. He treated her like she was his own daughter. When she graduated from the school, he helped her get a job with the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. She was extremely grateful for everything he did for her. Bet he never knew I had a thing for Harry though, she thought to herself, giggling softly. Then again, his sparkling blue eyes seemed to know her very soul. Lauryn shrugged off her memories and started getting dressed. Today would be a long day.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Quiet please!" bellowed Aryiana Sempent. After Lauryn's news about the "surprise" attack, the whole room erupted into excited chatter. Wizards and witches from every part of New York came to plan their next course of action since the recent events. Together they formed the Alliance of Darkness, since their heroic efforts were shielded from the ones they had sworn to protect: Muggles and other wizards and witches. Aryiana had wanted it this way when she formed the group 8 years ago, knowing Voldemort could easily torture an innocent soul until they gave up information. There were similar organizations like theirs all other the globe, desperately fighting to save their world. Lauryn was easily their best agent, which was why she was the most sought after. Dark wizards from every corner of the earth were in Azkaban because of her efforts. She was of particular interest to Voldemort because of her close ties with Harry Potter. Many of her friends knew that she was in love with him, and she had saved his life a number of times. I wonder where he is now, she thought anxiously, worried that they might have attacked him too.  
  
"Harry is just fine, Lauryn."  
  
Lauryn's head snapped up as she realized that the room had grown suddenly quiet and nearly everyone was staring at her daydreaming. Most of them at wide grins on their faces as she squirmed uncomfortably but obviously relieved. Aryiana smiled at her mischievously. I hate when she reads my mind, Lauryn fumed, especially in public.  
  
"Now that your mind has been put at ease, can we please get back to your safety?" Snickers were heard around the room. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to protect our Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
Lauryn had had enough. "I don't need protection! I need to know how I can help protect! I came here to help others, not to save my own skin!"  
  
Tiana Newport, a friend of Lauryn's, gazed at her gently. "We know, girl, but a dead hero doesn't help anyone. Now I don't think she's talking about a bodyguard or anything, something light and simple should do it. Maybe a tracking charm, perhaps?"  
  
Aryiana mouthed a thank-you at Tiana for calming Lauryn's nerves. " That should work. It will mask itself so that we know where she is but no one else will know we know. Also, should she get into real danger, we can just use a summoning charm to bring her back here. Now we do need to watch out for other events should they occur. Can anyone volunteer to be underground workers, find out any unknown Ministry action, send correspondence to other organizations?" Several of the younger wizards raised their hands, eager for field work. "Excellent. Well, then it's settled. Lauryn, you remember our conversation?" Lauryn dumbly shook her head. "You have a plan?" Lauryn thought for a moment, then uttered a firm "Yes." "Good luck then. Report back as soon as you have something solid." "Alright." She then nodded to everyone seated, stood up quickly, and made a mad dash for the door. 


	3. Arrangements with the Dragon

It was nearly midnight when she returned to her apartment. She walked through a nearby park and tried to collect her thoughts. Her next move may determine the fates of the people she loved would be affected, so she had to tread carefully. After she got properly dressed and prepared herself, she took a deep breath and muttered "Accio Malfoy."  
  
Immediately there was a rush of cool air outside her house as a sleeping Draco Malfoy levitated through her window and onto her queen-sized bed. Lauryn noticed his wand tucked behind his ear. She lifted it slowly and hid it in her closet. She smiled wickedly and decided to have some fun with him. She straddled his hips and started to blow lightly in his ear. She grinned when he smiled in his sleep. She placed soft little kisses on his ear, moving down to his neck. He let out a small little moan as she continued, tasting his warm flesh. He moved underneath her, enjoying the attention. I've never known you to be so appreciative Draco, she thought to herself. He groaned softly in response to her, grinding his hips into her body. Lauryn could feel the bulge in his underwear harden. She started rocking her body into him, gluing her hips to his torso. She started going faster, as his body jerked and writhed, eager for release. Suddenly she stopped and jumped off. Immediately his eyes snapped open, and he stared in disbelief at Lauryn, who had transformed her clothes earlier into a sexy yellow teddy. She smiled pleasantly at him.  
  
"Hi, honey. How was your day?" He reached for his wand but found himself groping at the air.  
  
"Where is it?'' he hissed, fury in his eyes.  
  
" Nearby. You won't be needing it." He leaped out of bed and rushed toward her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall, breathing hard.  
  
"I won't. I can kill you with my bare hands." Draco smiled, expecting her to look frightened. Her expression, however, was calm, and she even smiled back.  
  
"Big talk from a man whose underwear say 'I love my Fuzzy Wuzzy Wumpkin." She snickered as he looked down to see the words glowing bright blue on his boxers. He loosened his grip as his eyes traveled down her petite frame. He released her arms as his hands moved down her slender body to her silky thighs. He moved in to kiss her but she held him off.  
  
"Easy, sailor. We have to talk about your offer." His mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
" You've considered it?"  
  
"I'm accepting it."  
  
"I thought you hated us. I thought you couldn't stand me." Draco's words betrayed a touch of hurt in them, which Lauryn caught. She spoke her next words a little more gently.  
  
"I've decided that it's foolish to continue with the war being in your favor. And I don't like many of your. associates, but only as people. However, I never hated you."  
  
" Then why do you keep pushing me away? You know how I feel about you. Besides, so long as that Chang girl is around, Potter won't ever glance your way." He wounded her deeply with his declaration, but she willed herself not to cry. Instead she looked tenderly on him.  
  
"Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I feel like you do. But you're right. I only joined the Alliance to get closer to him, but I hear they are engaged. It's a little late for me now." Draco continued to look skeptical.  
  
"Since when as she been accepting his advances?" he pressed, needing to be sure.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." She bent her head and walked towards the window, looking out at the starry night.  
  
Draco came up to her from behind, and placed his arms around her waist. She instinctively leaned into him as he placed small kisses on her neck and shoulders.  
  
"So you'll be with us now?" he whispered softly in her ear. Lauryn pulled slowly away from him as she remembered the plan. She was supposed to be talking business, not arranging a one-night stand.  
  
"I suppose." Draco's eyes lit up. "However, I need your help."  
  
"Naturally." The old Malfoy charm is coming with a vengeance, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"You're in Voldemort's inner circle. Most of the Death Eaters won't trust me, and I need your protection. I need you to get them on my side. Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course. I will have to tell them some innocent lies though." He grinned devilishly.  
  
"Such as?" she questioned, not liking his expression.  
  
"That you are my girlfriend." He smiled, letting the weight of his words sink in.  
  
She stared at him quizzically. "Why?"  
  
Draco smirked knowingly. "Let's just say for dramatic emphasis. A change of events, if you will. No one will believe I'm supporting the anti-Death Eater unless we were..deeply intimate."  
  
She frowned at his choice of words. He smiled back, enjoying her frustration.  
  
She sighed. "If you must. How realistic do I have to be?"  
  
Draco sneered. "Not very. I'll be doing most of the work."  
  
"You're too kind, darling."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, baby." He cackled with glee at this turn of events.  
  
"Well, the Death Eaters meet tomorrow, right?  
  
"Yes, they do. Shall I escort you?"  
  
"How else would I get there?"  
  
He smirked. "Good point. Well then, it's a date."  
  
She gave him a smirk of her own. "Some date."  
  
He moved toward her. "Want me to tuck you in?"  
  
"Goodnight, Draco." She tossed him his wand from the closet.  
  
He chuckled. "Sleep well, beautiful." He disapparated silently as she collapsed onto her bed in a fitful sleep. 


	4. New Troubles For Lauryn

After hours of tossing and turning, Lauryn finally got to sleep. The lies she had to come up with on the spot had exhausted her, and it wasn't over yet since she knew Draco wasn't fully convinced. She could expect an irritatingly close watch from him for as long as she continued this charade. Plus, she felt awful about lying to Draco. His feelings for her made everything more complicating and confusing. Her body decided that instead of letting her sleep it off, it would torture her by making her wallow in guilt. She dropped off at around 3:oo a.m. and awoke with a start at the sound of the phone ringing. Cursing silently, she got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she muttered, in a voice that would let the speaker know that they had clearly woke her up.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Lauryn sat up in her bed.  
  
"I'm okay, Mom. How are you and Daddy?" She asked anxiously. Her dad had diabetes and his health was fluctuating.  
  
"We're doing fine, honey, just fine. How's everything on your end?" her mother asked kindly. She could hear the strain in her daughter's voice.  
  
Lauryn was aware that she sounded tired and tried to mask it. "Oh, as well as it could be I guess, with a war going on and all." She said cheerily, hoping she sounded better than she thought.  
  
"Well, your father and I were wondering how you were getting along, since we don't get to talk much anymore." Lauryn's face fell as she realized how lonely her mother was. Their friends didn't come around much anymore since her father's condition.  
  
" Well, maybe when Daddy's better, you guys could come and visit me." Lauryn's voice was hopeful, since it had been almost a year since she had seen them. Her position in the Alliance had made it difficult for her to leave.  
  
Her mother sighed, then took a deep breath and told Lauryn the truth. " The doctor thinks we shouldn't hope for that anymore."  
  
Tears raced down Lauryn's face but she brushed them away impatiently. "When did he say this?"  
  
"About a month after your father's relapse. He said your father's condition was worsening much too fast to expect it to change." Tread lightly, her mother thought to herself. Don't give her too much at one time.  
  
"But that was over six months ago! Why didn't he call me? Why didn't you?" Questions exploded in Lauryn's mind as she realized how long her father had been in pain.  
  
" Calm down, sweetie. I wanted to, but the doctor and the Alliance didn't want you to know just yet. They felt that it might hinder your performance at work." She regretted the last part as soon as it came out of her mouth.  
  
"I'M A... I'm a professional, Mom. But you know what? I will take this up with them. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I started yelling." She didn't need to lose someone in her corner over this.  
  
"Its fine, Lauryn. I'm too old for you to hurt my feelings." Her mother joked, trying to bring mirth into her voice. Lauryn noticed it and followed suit.  
  
"Sure, mom." She laughed, clinching the deal. Whenever the Santiaga women touched an uncomfortable subject, they joked their way out of it. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Today was a good day.  
  
"Well, I guess I will talk to you later then." Said Lauryn in a pseudo- cheery voice. 


End file.
